


After Hours

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, In love with other people, Porn Battle, bittersweet recollections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: quiet, data</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: quiet, data

The data spooled past faster than even Tosh could follow, but her programs were compiling it and would spit back an answer that she needed. The Rift alarm wasn't going off, and hadn't in weeks. The quiet was almost too much to bear, even if it allowed her to focus on her pet projects.

A coffee cup appeared at her elbow, startling her. "Oh! Ianto. I didn't realize you were still here. I thought I was the last one."

"Everyone else had gone home. I didn't think you'd appreciate being here on your own."

Tosh smiled at him. "I like it when the Hub is quiet."

Ianto nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He nodded at the data on her computer screen. "Is that something new?"

"Language translation program," she said with a shrug. "I've been adjusting it, adding new languages as we find them."

"You work too hard sometimes," Ianto murmured, making an awkward gesture. It was made infinitely more awkward by the fact that he brushed up against her breast when Tosh fully turned around at the same time. "Tosh! I..."

She was startled, but her lips were parted in a manner that didn't indicate it was unwelcome. "I didn't think you would ever try," she murmured, then ducked her head with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed..."

Ianto took a half step forward, into her personal space, and settled his hands on her hips. "I didn't think you wanted me to." His gaze flicked toward the medical bay. Owen.

Her own gaze flicked up toward Jack's office. "I thought maybe your affections were elsewhere."

"Not exclusively, no," Ianto said.

Their kiss was tentative, exploring what this could be. Tosh rested her hands on Ianto's chest, and his hands moved to cup her bottom. The kiss deepened slowly, tongues sliding in and out of open lips. Off came layers of clothing, the whisper of fabric rustling the only sound they made.

Tosh buried her face in the crook of his neck as he slid his fingers along her folds, as he moved his thumb over her clit. She muffled her gasps of pleasure and her hand tightened around him as she came closer to orgasm. Tosh came with a quiet squeak of surprise, shaking in Ianto's arms.

He sat in her chair, and she straddled his waist to sink down over him. They moved slowly at first, tentatively finding a rhythm that worked. Ianto held her steady, a breast in his mouth, and she had her fingers buried in his hair. He thrust into her, feeling her tighten around him, feeling her breath catch in her chest.

Afterward, she lay curled around him, her lips curled into a satisfied smile.

(And months later, Ianto traced her name on the drawer and couldn't help but remember her smile, the glow of her computer screen across her face as her translation program compiled the data that ultimately led her to complete the time lock program. _Tosh,_ he wanted to say, _I'll always remember.)_


End file.
